Spellbound
by Amber Sunstrike
Summary: Astrid fell to Earth. This wasn't part of the plan.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is it! The first chapter of the new fanfiction I'm starting with hihiitsbooksandstuff! Please read and review- we're both relatively new to FanFiction, and appreciate all the advice we can get.**

* * *

It hadn't taken long for S.H.I.E.L.D. to find her. It'd taken even less time for them to shove her into a holding cell, and even less for interrogation to start.

"What's your name?" The man demanded, leaning forward. Her lips remained sealed, and her emotionless green eyes kept staring ahead at an undefined point in space.

"What is it?" He snapped after a minute or two of waiting. It took all her willpower to keep a straight face. After a short silence, he slapped her. The girl's head jerked to the side and her shimmering flaxen hair shifted slightly, but she continued to stare and keep her face impassive. He was about to bark at her again when another voice -a woman's voice- emanated from the side of the room.

"You'll never get anything out of her that way," It noted matter of factly, and the bearer strode forward. The girl's head remained locked and her face devoid of expression.

"Try something else then," He snorted.

"I will," She replied, promptly pointing to the door. The interrogator hovered in his chair for a moment before strutting out. The new interrogator eased into the chair the other man had previously occupied.

"Now," The voice began, turning the girl around so she could study her more closely, "You need to get comfy, this might take a while." She remained in her hunched stance for a moment before slowly straightening and bringing her gaze toward the owner of the voice. "I'm going to start with a simple question. What is your name?"

"I won't tell you," The girl clearly said in monotone.

"Okay, then let's start with mine. I'm Natasha. Now, what is your name?"

"I won't tell you," She said with her clear monotone mask.

"I'll need to know your name if I wish to address you," Natasha urged.

"Address me as you wish. I will not supply my name."

"I wish to address you by your name."

"And I refuse to tell you," She replied, smirking inwardly at her words.

"Then we'll just have to sit here until you decide otherwise," Natasha declared, easing back into her chair. If this girl was anything like what she usually dealt with, this was going to be a long wait.

~0.0~

Another agent sat on the other side of the glass, monitoring the interrogation. He was supposed to be writing down the girl's responses, but there hadn't been for at least three hours. He slunk into his chair, staring at the two.

"Easton," Coulson called from the door.

"Yes?" Garret Easton replied, standing attention.

"Shouldn't you be taking notes?"

"Sir, the subject or Romanoff haven't said or moved in over three hours. There is nothing noteworthy." Coulson didn't seem surprised.

"Romanoff'll crack her, if you give her some time. I'll send in another agent to monitor while you take a break."

"If they say anything…?"

"I'll have him call for you. Now go take a break."

"Thank you, sir," Easton replied, dropping the notepad and pen and rushing out the door. Coulson sighed, muttering something about young and restless agents. His hand reached for his right ear where he pressed a finger against the earpiece.

"Send someone to monitor Interrogation Badger. Preferably an agent that won't be needed for an extended period of time," He pulled his hand away and stood silently, watching the pair. After a minute, he guessed maybe four hours. Then she'd talk.

~0.0~

The girl was still motionless in her chair, wondering what she should say, or rather, not say.

"If you insist on having a name to call me by, use Astrid," She said, staring into the distance.

"Okay then, Astrid, where did you come from?" Natasha asked, masking her relief expertly.

"That question has many answers, some of which you already know," Astrid said, flickering her gaze to Natasha's for the briefest moment.

"I need to hear it come from you," Natasha pushed.

"No information you can trust will come from me, I assure you."

"Then I cannot trust that statement," Natasha shot, leaning back.

"That was not information," Astrid replied, monotone breaking lightly.

"I never needed to trust what came out of your mouth, just needed it to reveal itself. Even lies hold a hint."

"Then many a hint you shall have," Astrid said, monotone fully breaking into an Asgardian accent. Natasha's face held the shadow of a smile, and Astrid promptly bit her tongue. How could she have let that slip?

"Thank you for that answer. Now, why have you come to Earth? Or, Midgard, in your terminology."

"I did not come here." Astrid replied flatly, not attempting to hide her accent any longer.

"We both know you came one way or another. Why did you come here?"

"If answers are what you seek, I suggest you try someone else," She snarled, leaning into her chair and removing her expressions to the best of her ability.

"You've given me two," Natasha pointed out, leaning in slightly. "Why not more?" Astrid let her silence answer the question. "I could bring Ratchet back in," She threatened.

"That man's petty slaps won't coax anything out of me," Astrid retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"I think I've heard something like that somewhere," Natasha muttered, just loud enough for Astrid to hear. Astrid took the bait, flinching for the smallest of moments.

"There is no one like me," Astrid tried hiding in all of her inward panic, promptly regretting saying so.

"That too. Okay, better question, what's your last name?" Astrid stared, eyes slightly wider than before, with her mouth squeezed into a tight line. Noticing her expression, it was wiped away and replaced again by void.

"That is not necessary to address me," Astrid tried pointing out.

"But this is an interrogation. It is necessary for the interrogation. Again, I'm sure Ratchet'd love to fill in…" She let the last bit hang off, soaking the thought in Astrid's mind.

"And his slaps are just so persuading. Wonderful tactic," Astrid shot, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"His tools are. The slaps were just the first level." Astrid was about to ask what that meant before she restrained herself. Natasha may know she's from Asgard, but she wouldn't let her relish in the achievement.

"I'm sure they are. Why don't you showcase for me? Torture is always so much more fun if you know what you're dealing with."

"I think you'll have to pay for that with your last name."

"No."

"That's awful short for someone with so much to say, and I don't think that Astrid No is your name."

"My answer is no, and it shall not be altered in any way," Astrid glared.

~0.0~

"She's not going to be persuaded this way," Natasha told Coulson from her chair. Flipping her fingers absently through the notes, she listened to his endless tactics, but there was no way she'd agree. "Talking won't work, neither will force. We'll just have to use my method." Coulson sighed.

"I told you, S.H.E.I.L.D. has neither the time nor the resources to just… wait her out," Coulson tried explaining.

"And I don't have the time or patience to just stare at her four hours at a time to get a minimal answer at best!" Natasha retorted.

"We need results."

"We don't need a child's blood on our hands," Natasha persisted.

"She's hardly a kid. Besides, how do we know she's not some criminal in disguise? A realistic invention of Doom?" He asked, walking over.

"We don't. If we waited, then maybe we could see the signs," Natasha pushed, standing up to meet his level. Coulson stood still, thinking, before he replied in a low voice.

"I'll take it up with Fury. He might not like it." And with that, he walked out, leaving Natasha in the meeting room alone with her thoughts.

"My method has to work," She muttered. The last time they had used it, the plan had worked flawlessly on the subject, but Phil was right. I had taken so much time and resources, a reasonable argument could be made.

Maybe Clint could help figure it out. Standing up, she headed out of the room on a little mission to figure out where he was. Not much, considering how small the New Mexico base was. She had only walked a few yards down the hall when she spotted his familiar brown hair in a room huddled over a computer screen.

"Hey, Tasha," He greeted, looking up.

"Clint. What's that?" She asked, looking over his shoulder at the screen.

"Ah, nothing. Just a few similar criminal attacks here and there, nothing a squad can't put a stop to," He replied absentmindedly, clicking every few seconds on a new alert and filling in the space with data.

"Good. I've been working on Badger-"

"That one? Oh, that must be boring, staring at her for hours on end…" He said, still clicking.

Natasha sighed. "We stared at each other for four hours straight."

"How you do that, Tasha? Every five minutes, I have to scratch something or the other, or I'll go nuts." A few more clicks sounded.

"It takes patience, Clint. Something you obviously lack," She joked, poking him playfully in the side.

"I had plenty when we got together," He teased back while standing up to give Natasha a hug, a goofy grin on his face.

"Well, this is a special case. One I need your help with," She said, trying to return to the topic, but still embracing him.

"Can I solve it like I did in Budapest?" He whispered into her ear. She pushed him off and delivered a swift jab to his side.

"Clint, I'm serious! How do we sort… Astrid out?" It felt odd using the subject's name, but she did have one either way.

"Astrid? She sounds pretty!" He said, teasing her again.

"Don't go there. The point is, we have to crack her, and everyone is set on torture. I need a way to persuade Fury to let us wait her out."

"Us?"

"The Avengers. Earth's Mightiest Heroes?"

"Not Earth's Greatest Babysitters!" Clint protested.

"Face it, S.H.I.E.l.D. can't spare agents. if I want to work some information out- the humane way," She said, feeling how odd it was for her to take that direction, "we need to scrounge up the resources ourselves. In this case, The Avengers is all we've got."

"You know I hate kids," He resisted.

"Yes, I do, but I need you to get over it. This is my case, and I want to solve it my way. If you won't help me, I'll tell Coul-"

"Okay, okay, you've got me!" He exclaimed, raising his hands in mock defeat. "That doesn't need to come out, like, ever." Natasha smirked.

"Thought so. Come with me to see Fury?"

"Like Tony says, 'Be careful, he might be Fury-ous'," Clint joked as he followed her out.

"Ha, ha, don't let him hear you say that," She replied flatly.

"Hey, it is a pretty good joke." He defended.

She muttered, "Don't give Stark the credit. He could really afford a downgrade of ego."

~0.0~

"We can't afford losing our team to do business like that! What if we need a dispatch? HYDRA won't rest just because our response team is babysitting Badger!"

"Fury, I want to do this case my way. If you'd just give me a month-"

"We don't have a month, Agent, and I know you're well aware! I need you for the field. Ratchett can handle it just fine with his equipment."

"Torture won't do anything. You know it didn't work with me," She retorted.

"So now you're making connections to the foreign threats? Where next, Romanoff, where next! I told you, I won't let you waste my team on one threat. We have many, much more serious problems, on the map now." Natasha looked as if she were about to make a real ugly retort about foreign threats when Clint stepped forward, obviously sensing her anger.

"If I may, sir, I've seen the maps, and it's nothing a minor squad can't sort out. The readings have only picked up about five signals per location," Clint reasoned.

"And if it's just a deception? If Badger is just a distraction?" The director continued to challenge.

"Then we'll be able to sort it out when the time comes. She can be put into holding if we are needed elsewhere," Clint continued.

"I don't like this, Barton, not one bit."

"I'm well aware, sir, but I'm also aware this is my case." Fury stood for a moment, thinking intensely, until he replied,

"Okay. I'll give you one chance. If she so much as-"

"We've got it, sir," Clint cut in. The director looked as if he were about to continue his speech, but then shook his head.

"You know the terms. I'll send my permission for you two to take her out."

"And the others?" Clint asked.

"I'll notify them immediately that you'll be coming as soon as possible," Fury replied, already turning back to his array of screens overlooking the tech area of the agency.

Natasha headed out of the room, Clint by her side. She swiftly headed towards the holding rooms. Clint opened his mouth as if to ask her a question but quickly decided against it. Better not annoy her, he thought and continued down the plain steel hallways until they both reached the cell holding the subject. The agents guarding the cell looked up surprised, but after they recognized Natasha and Clint, they nodded and opened the door leading into the room. With a nod, she entered, motioning for Clint to stay there.

"She doesn't know you," She explained in a quick whisper before disappearing behind the door. He leaned against the wall, waiting for Natasha to reappear. After a couple long minutes, she came out followed by a tall, thin girl with chiseled features, a proud set of her jaw, long flowing flaxen-colored hair, and a pair of piercing green eyes. Clint's face immediately hardened at the reminder of his old master, but then went slightly at ease. Even if she were somehow related, she was in chains, like he should be. Natasha led her down the hall, Clint following the rear to make sure Astrid didn't try any escapes. He thought he heard her mumble something about how horrible the design was, but it was probably only a figment of his imagination.

* * *

**Hihiitsbooksandstuff-**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOO, what did you think? You're probably wondering what I'm doing here aren't you? Well, I wrote this along Amber, and I'll be popping in on the A/N here on out.**

**Amber Sunstrike-**

**Hej, it's that crazy Avengers fangirl! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed our first chapter. If you want us to keep posting, leave a review (and if you want the virtual cookie of gratitude, but HEY! Writing is better… I hope). IF we get enough follows, I think both Ash and I agree on posting every Saturday.**

**hihiitsbooksandstuff-**

**OH OH ME! Please read and review, like Amber said, and flames are accepted. Fire is used to roast marshmallows! ALSO, follow and favorite the story and both of the authors! Thanks and keep watching for the next chapter! :) IF you follow that is… How about 5s? Okay, I'm going to leave now, BYE! Read you all later!**

**Amber-**

**Okay, don't worry, the crazy author notes spam is OVER. Next chapter will be posted at 5 follows!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amber Sunstrike****- Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows!**

**Follows- Akuma-Chan44 and wstater**

**Reviews- I3Loki and Ashling Mithethi**

**We couldn't help ourselves, so here's the next chapter.**

**hihiitsbookandstuff****- Hope you like it!**

* * *

"You should feel lucky that you're not beaten to the bone right now," Clint addressed Astrid from the wheel, attempting to break the silence that encased the trio. She made no noise, only slightly shifted her chains that kept her bound to her seat.

"Take a left at the next intersection," Natasha told him, which he did.

"You tell her where we're going?" He whispered to Natasha as his hands spun the wheel.

"No," She replied, giving a darting glance to the back seat. Astrid was looking out the window with a bored expression, and didn't return the glance.

"Well, she's not like Thor when it comes to, ehem, 'the wonders of our lighted Midgardian architecture', or our, 'wondrous self-sustaining carriages'," He said, mocking Thor's accent. Clint looked in the interior mirror to see if Astrid showed any recognition, but she kept staring out the window. Well, Tony ought to get her talking, he thought. If anyone knew how to annoy some words out of somebody, it was Stark.

The silence continued for what seemed like hours, and was only broken when they pulled into the Avenger's tower garage.

-Welcome, sir. The group is awaiting you on the 36th floor.-

"Thanks, Jarvis. How'd you hack into the car?"

-I have advanced programming, sir, such feats are small.-

"Okay. Tell 'em we'll be up in a minute," Clint said, getting out of the car and opening the back seat door. Astrid stared at him with challenging eyes, but he ignored her and began unlocking the chains. When he unlocked the last binding, Clint gestured for her to exit the car. Astrid sat there, undecided, for a few brisk moments before following his lead.

~0.0~

Tony had done many things throughout the years, many he wouldn't mention to anybody, but harboring a subject in his tower was definitely new. As soon as she was released, Astrid escaped to her rooms and lay on the bed. The monitoring camera had been watching her for a good hour or so, and she hadn't done more than blink.

"Where'd she come from?" Steve asked Natasha as he studied the screen.

"Asgard or somewhere around there. She has the accent."

"But not the drapes," Tony tsked. "She's not Asgardian without the drapes."

"She may not have a cape, but who said everyone up there wears them?" Bruce mentioned, walking up with a mug of tea in one hand.

"The two that came down did," Tony defended pointlessly.

"She's not in armor, why do you think she'd have a cape on? Last I checked, people don't wear capes with dresses." Tony huffed his disapproval.

"If she won't wear the right stuff, can she at least move?" Tony whined. Natasha shrugged.

"She's awful good at doing nothing," Clint cut in, " We'll have to wait to see anything at all. I mean, she stared at Nat or what, 3 hours?"

"Four," Natasha corrected, eliciting a groan from Tony.

"Why does she have to be so boring?" Tony asked rhetorically. After a few moments, he muttered something about juice and the lab, and walked off. Bruce apparently heard half of it and followed. The three remaining stared in silence.

"How're we going to get her, eh, moving?" Steve asked. "I mean, get her comfortable."

"She's probably used to high standards up there," Natasha pointed out, jumping into Tony's chair and leaning back. "This place must bore her."

"What's her name again?" Clint mumbled.

"Astrid," Natasha provided, tapping the armrest absentmindedly.

"As...trid," Clint said as he typed it into the monitor. Links popped up, but none that suited him. "Huh, let's see… nor-se," He continued, typing into the monitor. Links popped up, but none referred to any myths. "Huh, Thor and Loki had their own crazy stories. I wonder why she doesn't have any."

"Maybe she's too young. I mean, the myths originated more than a thousand years ago. Even with an extended lifespan, she couldn't have been alive then," Steve shrugged, staring at the other half where Astrid lay unmoving.

"Guess that makes sense," Natasha said, standing up. "Either way, I'm going to talk to her."

~0.0~

Astrid stared up at the ceiling, feeling the familiar tingle in her bones. Her soul shifted, and she was standing again in the clearing.

"Mother?" She called out, trying to locate her.

"Astrid," A voice purred from the surrounding wood. "Please, tell me, where are you now?"

"In their compound, the one of the heroes," Astrid called, trying to locate where her mother's voice was coming from.

"Perfect." The voice was now coming from all sides. Astrid spun aimlessly. "Now, just wait… just wait, my dear." It faded, along with the forest surrounding her. She was again lying in the uncomfortable Midgardian bed. The door clicked, and the woman from the other compound walked in. The one that brought her here.

"Astrid?" She addressed, but it came out as a question more than anything.

"What do you wish?" She asked, glancing to the camera. She knew they were watching her. Foolish, foolish mortals.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come out. Talk with us."

"I'm not sure if that proposal pleases me," She answered simply. "To talk is... such a vague phrase."

"And it's nothing more. Will you come with me?" Natasha prodded. Astrid was about to cut back with a sharp no, but then thought better of herself. Maybe talking was what she needed to do. That may make mother happy.

"I will comply," She agreed, walking over and following Natasha through the hallways of the Avengers tower. She had to admit, the inside of this compound was much more stylish and laid back compared to the endless steel of S.H.I.E.L.D.. When they walked into the main room, she noticed both the one of purple and the other that adorned a glowing chest were not present. Bruce and Tony, she recalled. Over in the corner she spied the monitor, which had been turned off, and on the opposite side of the room, Steve and Clint were pretending to be absorbed in a game of cards. Did they really take her to be such a fool, so ignorant to her surroundings? Typical.

"Hey," Steve greeted, looking up. "I don't think we've been properly introduced."

"No, we haven't," She agreed, "but I know who you are. Why waste time on the formalities?"

"Well, aren't you a doll," Clint mumbled sarcastically. The silence was brief, thankfully, when Steve repeated himself.

"Well, know me or not, I'm Steve Rogers," He said, offering his hand. Astrid looked at it, clearly perplexed.

"Whatever do you want me to do with that?" Steve looked down, then extended it further.

"Shake it," He said, holding it up still. Astrid's hand rose slightly, then went into his hand. She shook it, then released him in a slight rush. She wasn't one for physical contact, especially with males. "And you're Astrid, correct? Astrid…?" He hung off in wonder of her last name.

"Just Astrid," She finished, then looked to Clint. "And I know you already." She looked to Natasha. "I believe I have spoken."

"That's hardly a conversation," She pushed.

"I don't intend on-" Astrid was cut short by the ding of the elevator. She spun to inspect who was entering, and saw the other mortals… Tony, yes, Tony and Bruce.

"Hey, she's alive!" Tony exclaimed in mock shock. "I had no idea!"

"The afterlife didn't suit me," She replied sarcastically, and made a few mental notes on this Tony.

"I think I like this girl, huh? Whaddaya say Bruce? She's sarcastic!"

"As if that makes a difference," Bruce muttered.

"I don't believe the feeling is mutual," Astrid cut back, but Tony shrugged the comment off and continued to the bar.

"So, what's the news up there?" He asked casually, looking in the fridge.

"Beg my pardon?"

"Up there, in the golden city. It's kind of obvious you live there. So, what's going on up there?"

"I believe that is none of your concern," She replied rather flatly, mentally pulling on her guard.

"Come on! I mean, my buddy Thor lives up there, that must give me some sort of VIP news about our pal Thor? Or Loki, for that matter," Tony said, pulling a beer.

"Tony, that's your fifth today!" Bruce chastised, but Tony waved him off.

"It's okay, Brucey Boy, don't distract me from this wonderful conversation I'm having with Thor's little sunshine," He said in a stage whisper.

"Excuse me, that is not my name, and I have no relations with the oaf you refer to!" Astrid shot, forgetting the mental guard.

"Okay, make that Loki's little cloud of doom and gloom," Tony re-phrased. "Anyways, what's going on up there?" Astrid stood still, lingering on the reference to Loki, before she regained her composure.

"I have no relations to either of Asgard's princes, and will not alert you on any news there may be," She calmly recited, as if a situation like this were encountered often.

"Hm, well, that's unfortunate. Problem!" He gasped, putting a hand on his arc-reactor, "How am I possibly to carry on conversing with you if you refuse to speak?" He pretended to faint while still standing. Astrid raised her eyebrows, and Clint stiffened at the familiar expression, but then shook it away.

"Answer!" She gasped, playing along, then continued flatly. "We stop."

"Steve! She won't talk to me!" Tony whined. Steve shrugged with that cornered expression he got when placed in someone else's situation.

"Don't look at me," he muttered and turned around and walked into the restroom.

"That is NOT fair!" Tony yelled after him.

"You are rather eccentric," Astrid mumbled.

"Of course! How could I invent such spectacular devices if I were just the old Joe?" Astrid's face contorted in confusion.

"Joe? Who's Joe?" She asked, perplexed. Tony stood for a moment, then realization spread across his features.

"Right, Skywalker, it's an, ehem, 'Midgardian' term," He clarified, looking completely serious as he teased her.

"Enough teasing her, Tony," Natasha said, shaking her head.

"But I was just getting started!" Tony whined.

"Eccentric," Astrid mumbled in confirmation.

"Tony, that's enough. Now where is she staying?"

"Probably the room she was lying in for the past hour," Clint suggested.

Natasha nodded. "Is that okay Astrid?"

"The mattress-." Astrid started,but stopped herself. She wasn't going to exploit any nature of weakness to these petty mortal 'heroes'. "I believe that will do." Natasha eyed her curiously for a moment, but shrugged it off.

"Okay then, that's where you'll be," She confirmed. They all stood in silence as Tony drank his beer, too preoccupied to break it. Steve's head peeked in for a moment, but, upon investigating the situation, he left quickly. Astrid sat on the couch and began looking at the setting sun.

"You know Loki threw me out of that window," He said in an awkward attempt to break the silence. Astrid kept looking out before adding,

"That must have been fairly easy." Tony looked struck.

"Wait, what? He-"

"You're always talking. He must've just walked up to you and threw you out," Astrid explained before mentally slapping herself. Why was she telling him this? Tony didn't reply, considering that's exactly how it happened. Clint bristled, and looked for something to rip up. He really wasn't fond of him, Astrid noticed, and stored that for later. She might need it as leverage in an argument.

"Well, the other guy gave him a pretty good, eh, smash after that," Bruce added, reminding the others of his presence.

"Why deny?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" Bruce asked. It was his turn to be confused.

"That the monster, it is you. How come you refer to it as if it is another being?" She wondered aloud.

"Well, I uh…" Bruce stood, clearly uncomfortable.

"Hey, hey, hey, Cloudy, don't talk to Bruce that way," Tony interrupted, striding forward.

"What is with you and those ridiculous nicknames?" She asked.

"Wow, I was right," He said, looking back at the others. "Definitely Loki's cloud of doom and gloom." Now Astrid stared at him, masking her horror carefully.

"I told you. I am not associated with either of Asgard's princes."

"Why can't you say his name? C'mon, Cloudy, say it. Loo-kii. Like Low-key."

"I see no purpose in repeating after you, insolent mortal."

"I'm not an insolent mortal. Now, repeat after me- Low. Keeey," He said, elaborating on the syllables of 'Loki', when the elevator dinged.

"Hey, Tony, I need to talk to you about-" Pepper stopped mid-sentence and stared at the situation in front of her. "Who's that, and why didn't you tell me we were having the team over?" She asked with a slight ice to her voice.

"Honey!" He greeted, prancing over. "I was going to, I swear, but then she got here and-"

"-you forgot. I know, it's the same story every time. But, eh, who is this?"

"Oh! Meet Cloudy-"

"Otherwise known as Astrid," Natasha cut in, giving him a look to shut Tony up.

"Oh," She said, putting down the plastic bag and briefcase and stepping toward Astrid. "Pepper Pots, nice to meet you." Astrid, now knowing the proper mode of action, shook Pepper's hand.

"Astrid, just Astrid," She said, meeting Pepper's eyes. Pepper looked taken aback when she saw them, and gave a glance to the window.

"So, why is Astrid here?" Pepper asked Tony, giving him a long suffering look.

"Actually, she's here because of me," Natasha cut in. "S.H.I.E.L.D. business."

"Oh?" She said, giving Astrid's eyes another glance. "How come?"

"She dropped out of the sky, big deal," Tony said flatly. "Now, c'mon, gimme some sugar!" He puckered his lips, but she placed her palm on his mouth and shoved him away. Tony dramatically fell on the couch, and Astrid squeaked as he collided with her. In a poof of black smoke, she was on the other side of the room, shock clear on her face. All of the Avengers, save Tony, stared at Astrid's magic exhibition.

"See? Cloudy hates me!" Pepper sighed and hugged Tony.

"What?! That's it? No sugar?" Pepper sighed again and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled and sat down contentedly. Astrid eyed him from the other side of the room, and Tony waltzed over to her.

"Don't be shy," He said, poking her arm with a finger, which she grabbed and twisted on instinct. "Gah!" He exclaimed, pulling it back. "Did I mention Reindeer Games? Well, she's a lot like Reindeer Games."

"Teleporting is a lot more 'Reindeer Games' than self-defense," Bruce mumbled, but Tony paid no heed.

"Well, who's up for take out?" Pepper asked, walking over to the plastic bag she had put down earlier and drawing a few boxes out.

"Oh, oh, me!" Tony replied, leaning over towards Pepper. "What is it?" He paused, reading the label. "TIMMY CHAN'S!" He exclaimed happily. "Brucey Boy, it's Timmy Chan's!"

"Great, I don't have to cook. Thanks, Pepper."

"No problem. Do you guys like Chan's?" She asked the rest of the group, who nodded their approval. Astrid just stared at Tony, who looked like rainbows were about to start pouring out of his ears.

"Well, then, let's get eating!" She said, placing the boxes on the counter and lining them up. "Stark buffet, now in business," She added, pulling out some plates at putting them on one end. "Jarvis?" She addressed, picking up a plate.

-Yes, Miss Potts?-

"Can you tell Steve we have dinner ready?"

-Right away, ma'am-

Steve came running from the bathroom. When he finally stopped, he asked "Did JARVIS say take out?"

"Precisely! Eat. Except for the spicy chicken there, that's mine," Tony chirped, piling his plate with the spicy chicken.

"Tony, you need to share," Pepper scolded, taking some of his chicken.

"But-"

"That's okay, I don't want it," Steve mumbled, taking some fried rice.

On the other end of the room, Astrid studied the spectacle. She had thought they were Earth's most powerful foes, not a bunch of young children. Wait, rephrase that. She thought the Man of Iron was a powerful foe, not a young child.

She could smell the chicken from the other end of the room, but resisted the urge to stuff her face as the other Avengers served themselves. She would not eat amongst such petty mortals.

"You going to eat?" Natasha asked, always the first to remember she was present. Astrid wiped the thought from her mind. Like all of these mortals, Natasha didn't care for her well being. This was all part of the plan, to make her comfortable and coax out answers. Astrid wasn't that obvious.

"No," She replied curtly, and sat back down on the couch.

"Come on Cloudy! Timmy isn't bad. Earthy, but not bad." Tony asked with his mouth full. Pepper frowned at him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Tony!" Definitely the child of the bunch, Astrid concluded, concealing a smirk.

"Sorry," he said grinning.

"But really, you need to eat," Pepper said after swallowing her bite to confirm her point.

"No," Astrid replied again, firm.

"You need to," Pepper insisted again. Astrid ignored her and began to look out of the window. Pepper opened her mouth again, but Astrid walked out before she could say any more.

"Rude," Clint mumbled.

"Why is she here?" Pepper asked when she was sure Astrid was out of earshot. "After the window-"

"There's no proof saying she's linked to him," Natasha cut in. "She fell out of the sky and it's my job to get some information out. The only way S.H.I.E.L.D. will let me do it without torture involved is keep her here." Pepper's eyes went a bit wider at the mention of torture.

"Forget the window, she's only a kid!" Pepper exclaimed.

"And a possible threat," Clint countered. Natasha gave him a look and continued.

"I like to deal with my younger subjects humanely, or any subject that doesn't have crimes against Earth. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't always look at things that way- rather, most of the time. The last few times something fell out of the sky, it was dangerous, so she's being treated that way. I'm just going to have her get a bit looser before interrogating some more," Natasha explained.

"What do you have on her so far?" Steve inquired, taking a bite of rice.

"Barely anything. The girl won't talk!" Clint responded gruffly.

"More specifically, her first name and origin. Well, her origin was assumed, based upon the accent," Natasha clarified. "I asked for her last name, but that was impossible."

"'Course it was," Tony said, his voice muffled by a mouthful of chicken. Everyone stared.

"What?" Natasha asked, staring. Tony swallowed and repeated,

"Of course it was impossible to get her to tell you her last name. That's a dead giveaway for anything you'd ever want to know."

"How come?" Clint asked but Bruce had already realized.

"Asgardian last names are their parents. Thor's dad is Odin, so Odinson. If she didn't want us to know anything, keeping her last name a secret would probably be a good idea," Bruce said half-consciously. Natasha felt like face-palming, but resisted.

"Oh," Was all she was able to choke out while wallowing in her stupidity.

"You probably should've asked her something else. Then S.H.I.E.L.D. might've been not so quick to kill," Tony said before taking another monstrous bite.

* * *

**Amber-**

**There we go! Please, review! We really appreciate anything, even flames are nice to hear.**

**hihiitsbooksandstuff-**

**Flames are for marshmallows and I'm a marshmallow! So what did you think? Likey or no likey? Review, follow, favorite, or all of the above! And while you're at it, check out switched worlds by me. (PJO/HP)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amber Sunstrike-**** Hello my fellow Fictioners, we're sorry we hadn't updated sooner than preferred, it's just that we had a lot on our plates and we want to deliver the best chapter possible. Anyways, read, review, and if you like it enough favorite/follow! And curtain.**

* * *

Astrid had been listening to their conversation through the door and realized that even though Tony Stark acted childish, he definitely had some intellect. She'd have to be more careful with her words among him. Deep in thought, she walked back to her room and sat down on her bed. Looking around, she studied the design. It was simple yet showed the fineness of the place, like all the other rooms; white with metallic touches. It wasn't her style, but style nevertheless. She glanced at the paper and pencils on her desk with a hunger, but resisted. Whatever she made might give hints to the enemy, however subtle. With a lasting sigh, she laid down again, staring at the ceiling. Was this to be her fate, wasting away among her enemies? Mother surely didn't mean for this, she knew she always had a plan. She'd just have to go through with it, and might as well enjoy her time. Walking over to the desk, she picked up a pencil and began to sketch. This'd give them something to think about.

Her long, deft fingers started drawing long lines and swirls all over her paper. Finishing the last stroke, she set down her pencil and looked her sketch in satisfaction. She pulled the colored pencils out and selected a few, coloring everything but the palace in intricate detail. With a final stroke of yellow, she neatly packed up the pencils and left the picture in plain view of the camera.

Tony clicked on the monitor to zoom, and screenshots the picture. Pulling up another tab, he dragged the image off of the monitor to float in the view if all the Avengers.

"What's that?" Steve asked, staring at the hologram.

"Looks like a city. Asgard?" Bruce guessed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Steve didn't mention he didn't know what the hologram was.

"That would make sense," Natasha mused, setting down her Guns & Ammo magazine to study it.

"But why isn't the big building colored?" Clint asked, relaxing a foot in the table.

"Maybe it's contextual," Bruce offered. "In not that good at art, but I know when something is left like that it is for a purpose."

"Let's just take it out and report it. I don't think mass murderers draw sunsets," Clint suggested, reaching for a magazine of his own.

"No. The whole point of this operation is to make her feel comfortable, taking out the drawings will discourage her from making anymore," Natasha protested.

"Let's at least send the screenshot," He said, picking up his magazine of choice.

"That's acceptable," She said, "but no taking anything out. At all." She looked around at the Avengers. "Understood?"

"Yes, mother," Tony mocked, slipping the hologram back into the screen. After he quickly clicked some buttons and typed a few words with practised ease, Tony looked up and grinned.

"Done," He announced. "Fury will be receiving his picture, along with some complimentary kitten spam!" Steve quirked an eyebrow.

"How do you spam someone with pictures?"

"Technology, Grandpa. Technology!" He said, walking to the kitchen. "Pepper, where's the wine?"

"Sixth…" Bruce noted unhappily. "Your sixth."

"Tony!" Pepper exclaimed. "I thought we talked about your habits! That much alcohol-"

"-Is bad for me, blah, blah, I don't want you having any fun, blah, blah. Now, seriously, where is it?"

"How do you do it?" Natasha muttered to Pepper, astounded at how long she could stand up with Stark, never mind date the guy.

"I really don't know..." Pepper trailed off staring at Tony with obvious adoration in her eyes mixed with some underlying annoyance. "He's like a little kid, and well… I really like kids, I guess.

"Heard that!" Tony sing-songed, pulling out the wine and a shot glass. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"If you really like kids, why don't you make one?" Clint snickered from behind his magazine. Pepper looked fit to kill.

"Clint," Steve scolded. "You really shouldn't talk to people about that!"

"Says the virgin." He would have sounded serious if he wasn't giggling so much. Tony walked over, drink in hand, much to Pepper's unhappiness.

"Shouldn't we be concentrating on Cloudy, not how Steve decides to use his-"

"Tony!"

"Sheesh, this isn't a kid's show! But to the point of Cloudy." Bruce walked over and studied the screen with him.

"Why is she biting her nails?" Bruce asked, but mostly to himself.

"Nervous habit? Deep in thought? Absent-minded?" Tony browsed the options aloud.

"Got it," Bruce said as he typed in the bullets on an adjacent screen.

"Wait, she's on the move- the bed, really?" He looked up. "Does anyone have any idea why she always goes to the bed?"  
Clint snickered.

"It's comfy? Asgardian meditation? She's bored?" Bruce offered on instinct.

"Type it in, Brucey Boy. Tasha, help us out. You're the freaky person-study-emotion of the group."

"I'll try taking that as a compliment." Natasha walked over to watch the screen with Tony and Bruce. "She's just not used to this place yet. Laying down is the best way to give out the least information possible."

"She just doodled Asgard," Tony pointed out, gesturing to the screenshot.

"Well, maybe that was just a teaser for the big film."

"We don't need another diva, thank you very much. Just remember what the last one did to my tower!"

"And New York," Pepper said from the couch where she was now reclining.

"Forget New York, my tower!" Tony complained.

"Billionaire?" Clint said. "You're a billionaire, right?"

"Of course, but I had just put in that new energy source, and my name was-"

"Okay, okay, screen. Please?" Bruce interjected. Tony looked back to his work but still had on a pouty face.

"She's just laying down and glowing, nothing special. My name used to glow-"

"She's glowing?" Bruce exclaimed, putting on his glasses.

"Well, yeah. She used magic earlier, why not?" Tony asked as if the answer were obvious.

"But… she can just leave! We need to- Natasha, can you go check on her?" He looked over to see she was already out of the room.

~0.0~

Astrid concentrated all her energy on the center of her being, and then allowed it to radiate and shift her soul. The pulling sensation was slightly painful, but only momentary. In the next minute her mind teleported to check on a significant other.

~0.0~

Loki lounged in his cell, reading a book he didn't really care for. He didn't care for much anymore, anyways, and this book was no different. A sob story about two lovers and their disgusting affairs; it was of poor quality, but who said he had any input?

Loki had two choices; read or be bored, and the first was definitely more appealing. He was just internally criticising the latest move of the ignorant male when Thor bust in with all the rowdiness he could muster. Or wasn't that natural? Loki thought to himself as he set down the book and immediately plastered on his signature smirk.

"Come to visit me, have we, Odinson?" Loki purred with underlying venom. Thor didn't answer; instead, he opened to door to the cell and four guards walked in, shackles in hand. They looked slightly skittish in Loki's presence. Fools, he thought, and held out his hands. After a few minutes of locking and twisting, the guards ushered him out on the chains like a dog. Loki didn't give them the satisfaction of resistance, and instead followed along with his head held high. Thor walked ahead and soon disappeared around a turn. The guards had to slow their pace because Loki's walking was ever so slightly hampered by the chains. His pride overtook him and he made an effort to walk faster, but nearly fell. Slowing down again, he trudged along to attend his trial.

Odin sat on his throne, regal and so many other things Loki despised. He offered a mock salute.

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about," Loki said with all the indifference of the statement.

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?" Odin barked. "Wherever you go there is war, ruin, and death!"

"I went down to rule Earth as a benevolent god, just like you." The words slipped over his silver tongue, but Odin brushed them off.

"We are not gods!" Odin corrected, loud as always. We're born, we live, we die, just like humans do."

"Give or take five thousand years." Loki countered smoothly, but his statement was cut off with a loud bang as the gates to the throne room opened.

"Was this not a private trial?" Odin scolded the guard.

"Forgive me, my lord," The guard answered, kneeling. "Heimdall requests you come." Odin stared in silence until he rose.

"I expect we shall pick up this trial when I return. Should I be gone until sunset, return the prisoner to his cell." With that, he walked right out of the throne room. Frigga made some indecisive movements until she, too, walked out after Odin.

All of the remaining guards, Loki, and Thor stood in silence. Loki was completely fine with this; movement wasn't easy in the chains. He was deep in thought when an aura entered his field. It floated over by a pillar in his peripheral vision and had what he supposed was a clear view of the entire room. It danced a bit until an unseen force sucked it away toward the bifrost.

~0.0~

Natasha wasn't experienced with magic, so she did the first thing you should do when waking someone up from anything.

Shake them.

It worked on everybody, so why not a teen doing voodoo? The results were rather pleasing. Astrid stayed in her trance for a few more moments, then her eyes opened and she took a loud, deep breath. Noticing Natasha was above her, she frowned and pushed her away.

"You could've killed me doing that!" She shot, still freshly shocked from the forcible bonding of her body and mind. Astrid sat up as her breathing became less ragged. Natasha shook her head slightly, confused.

"What?" Astrid eyes flashed with anger, and she reached for a pocket in her jeans. When her hand made no contact with whatever she seeked, she pat around then looked up.

"You took it," She growled, standing up and walking forward.

"Took what?" Natasha backed away, hands raised.

"You know what I'm talking about!" She snapped, gesturing to her empty pocket. "You took it, you and that group of mortals! Give it back!"

"I have no idea what you're referring to. Now, I suggest you back off, I will not hesitate to defend myself."

"Oh, you do," Astrid chuckled darkly, much to darkly for a teen like herself. "You took it, and know you play innocent. Well, I can see. I'm not backing off until I have what is rightfully mine. I'll shred you if you don't! Slowly… with whatever I see fit!" She lunged, materializing a dagger. Natasha brought up a quick arm and swept her legs out from under her. Astrid landed with a grunt and streamed curses. Spinning, she stood, and was about to leap again when something grabbed her wrists. Astrid grunted with the effort, struggling to get at Natasha. She sent a leg back into whoever's chest, but it bounced off.

"Calm down," Steve ordered. He forcibly sat her down on the bed. She struggled for a millisecond, then relaxed, but her eyes were still lit up by a fierce fire. "Now, what did we take?" She made that dark noise again.

"Oh, you know."

Steve shrugged. "I don't. They might, but I don't. If you want any help, I suggest you tell me what it is."

Astrid stared at him impassively, trying to determine whether or not this "Steve" (mortals and their odd names) was trying to get information out of her.

After a few minutes of staring at Steve, Astrid gave in. "My stone, you numskull. Now go get it and give it back." It wasn't her most tactful approach, but she needed results quicker. Steve nodded and walked out with Natasha.

"Do you have any idea what she's referring to?" Steve questioned as he stepped into the elevator.

Natasha shook her head. "S.H.I.E.L.D. must've gotten a hold on it before I was assigned to take care of her. They do take out anything that is potentially dangerous before allowing any contact with subjects. They did that with the staff, and anything else that can come out of loose pockets," Natasha finished with a matter-of-fact voice.

"There is no way I'm giving Astrid a magic stone. If it's anything like that staff, well, we've got problems," Steve concluded, punching the floor number. He'd finally gotten used to these elevators, but had yet to master the mobile phone.

The other Avengers were lounging, paying no mind to the screens.

"Why aren't you guys watching her?" Steve asked, clearly confused.

"Capsicle, if a pebble is this kid's greatest weapon, I'm pretty sure we'll be fine," Tony scoffed, sneaking yet another shot when Pepper turned.

"Well, Tony is right in the sense we can't be constantly staring at a screen. We have lives, and gosh, it's ten?!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Calm down, we're constantly staying up doing science," Tony reassured, then noticed what he just said. "Uh, not the type of staying up that we don't tell Pepper about, eh, no, that's just, no." Pepper gave him the 'really?' look, followed by a 'we need to talk' stare.

"Well, if you've realised, we don't have any science right now. I'm hitting the hay." Bruce dismissed himself, followed by Steve, then Clint and Natasha. They were close enough to be satisfied but not overly touchy. Pepper snatched Tony's glass and started to lecture as he shut off the various systems.

"I've told you so many times you can't stay up all of the time! Your systems need to recharge-" And all that other stuff Tony ignored. This continued all the way into the room and she fell asleep in the middle of her eighteenth point. Tony carefully picked her up and tucked her in. Tony quickly changed and got in bed with her, quickly falling asleep himself.

~0.0~

Astrid tossed and turned on the unbearable mattress. It seemed no matter what she did there was some spring poking her side. She flopped again with a groan and stared into oblivion. It wasn't long until a new sort of pain emerged. Her stomach growled, and she recalled how she had skipped eating dinner with the mortals. After a few minutes of trying to force it down, she shook off the covers and started trudging down the hall to where the… what was it called? Ellie Vater? was stationed. She stood a moment, unsure how the mortal technology worked, and pressed a button pointing down. The doors dinged, and she hopped backwards, shocked by the sudden movement. She carefully stepped in, and the doors closed behind her. What now? She scanned the buttons on the side, but had no idea what they meant. Speed? Maybe the number of people?

_-Do you need help getting to a floor?-_ JARVIS asked, scaring Astrid out of her skin.

"Ah, yes, but how can you help me, ceiling spirit?" She asked, looking up.

_-Just tell me what you need and I'll send you there.-_ Jarvis explained in British monotone.

"Where the food is stored… please," She ordered.

_-That would be on the 36th floor, where you were stationed earlier with the Avengers.- _JARVIS started the elevator up, and Astrid looked for something to hold on to.

"How is it moving?" She asked, trying to locate a pulley of some sort.

_-Just simple mechanisms in the exterior. you have arrived on the 36th floor. The refrigerator is behind the bar and about three steps to the left. Talk to me if you need anything, I'm always there.-_

"Thank you, but that is rather creepy," She said, mumbling the last part as she tried locating the Re-bridge of Ator. Taking three steps to the left, she stood in front of a big metal case.

"Is that the Re-bridge of Ator?" She asked, looking up.

_-Re-fridge-or-ator, and yes. Just open it and you can eat.-_

Astrid pulled on the handle and was met by a blast of cold air. Weird mortals and their boxes. She looked inside, reading the labels. She spotted a bottle of red liquid which she pulled out. Was this blood? She grabbed a knife and stabbed the top. Holding it above her head, Astrid let some of the mysterious substance drip. As soon as her tongue made contact with the salty red liquid, she threw down the bottle in disgust. How do mortals eat such things? Pulling out a jar, she pried it open and fished for one of the green tubes. This was no better, and she let it drop on the floor with a crash. She had worked through the entire shelf and only found a single substance that interested her- a peculiar yellow sauce labeled "Sweet Mustard". Even that was thrown on the floor after a mouthful. Deciding mortal food was hopeless, she walked out with the Re-bridge of Ator's door wide open.

* * *

**hihiitsbooksandstuff- **

**So what did you guys think? Do you like it? Well, comment to show us how you feel. And guess what? LOKI SHOWED UP! *squeals- which isn't like me at all***

**Amber-**

**PLEASE, it makes our days if you review and follow- if you haven't already. PMing is okay with both of us, so that's an option… but reviews are always nice, right? Until next chapter!**


End file.
